


Pickup Lines

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Fluff, Pickup Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pickup Lines

“Did it hurt?” Colin looked up from the beer in his hand to see a man smiling down at him.

“Did what hurt?”

“Your fall from heaven, of course.”

“Nope, his boyfriend caught him. Hi, I’m Michael.” He put a possessive hand on Colin’s hip and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, my bad man. No harm, right?”

“Of course. Have a nice night,” Colin answered politely, leaning back against Michael’s chest.

“You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They stood up, Colin putting some cash on he bar next to his abandoned drink for a tip and they headed out of the bar. It was winter and it was cold out. Colin involuntarily shivered, wishing he’d brought a heavier coat. Michael looked down and rolled his eyes.

“Here.” He pulled off his sweatshirt and handed it to Colin.

“But then you’ll be cold,” Colin protested.

“Nah, I got four other layers.” He narrowed his eyes at Colin. “Put the damn thing on, Jost.”

Colin blushed, hoping Michael would assume it was because of the cold, and pulled the sweatshirt on, sniffing it. It smelled like Michael and he grinned.

“I’m gonna want that back, by the way.”

“I know.”

“Good. So, dinner?”

“Dinner.”

They had dinner at an Italian place that was above some bank. They spent the meal in a heated debate about whether the chicken or the egg cane first, dragging the waitress and a couple other costumers in with them. They were still arguing when they left, want to the hostess as they started down the stairs.

“The egg came first!” Colin stopped on the stairs to argue. Michael continued down, looking up from the ground.

“Then who laid the fucking egg, huh?”

“Something very closely related to a chicken! The chicken was a mutation, duh!” He started back down the stairs and as he got to the last three tripped in his shoelace. 

Michael caught him. “Fallin’ for me in more ways than one, are we?” 

Colin blushed. “Shut up.” He pushed out of Michael’s arms, and Michael wrapped one back around his shoulders as they started to walk. Michael dropped Colin off at his place before kissing him goodbye and leaving to his own apartment.

Colin tossed his keys onto the counter, shedding his coat as he went to his bedroom. He took his socks and shoes off, and traded his skinny jeans for sweats. He took off Michael’s sweatshirt and his t-shirt, then after a moment of thought put Michael’s sweatshirt back on and crawled into bed.

He curled up, hugging the pillow Michael used when he was staying over close to his body. He sniffed the sweatshirt again and smiled.

_Michael isn’t ever getting this back,_ he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
